


Dinner and Dancing

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottom!Erwin Week Drabble: Distance (Day 6) and Toys (Day 7) - NSFW Eruri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and Dancing

They had traveled most of the way by carriage together but, as they neared the manor house, Levi got ready to jump out. Anyone who knew them would have known that Levi had been at staging post near Stohess earlier that day, while Erwin had been in the Capital; the only way they could have arrived at the function together was if they’d met up somewhere along the route - and those kind of rumours were dangerous for both of them.

Levi kissed him quickly, opening the carriage door and swinging out into the night.

“Levi,” Erwin called, a second before he jumped. “Please behave tonight.”

He was gone, and Erwin settled back in his seat, rearranging his bolo tie and straightening his jacket. They had an opportunity tonight to make a new alliance, a potential new funding source. The manor house came into view, windows all lit from the inside, music playing sedately from the ballroom.

Erwin composed his expression just before the carriage door was opened, replacing his look of abject disapproval with a welcoming smile. He hated these functions with a passion, but it still paled in comparison to how much Levi hated them, and knowing that they were both there, going through the same torment, made him a feel just a little better.

He was greeted by a man he vaguely recognised as the owner of this fine house, the man with the money, and Erwin put on his best game face, his words rehearsed and formal. They walked most of the way into the house side by side, the noble showing all the expected signs of interest and approval.

The ballroom was resplendent in gold and red, and he spotted Levi instantly in his bright blue formal jacket, standing out from the rest of the crowd like a beacon. There was the distance of the ballroom between them.

Erwin was introduced almost immediately to the nobleman’s daughter, who bobbed a short curtsy and blushed sweetly at his words. He spent the next few songs dancing with her, aware at each turn of Levi’s gaze on him, watching him. Erwin couldn’t imagine what Levi saw that would account for that look in his eyes, but Erwin still felt his heart beat a little faster at Levi’s attention.

He escorted the young lady to the dining table, promising her another dance later on in the evening. They were seated according to rank, and so he found himself somewhere near to the top of the table and Levi more towards the middle.The distance of the table between them. It was strange to think they were so close and yet so far away from each other.

Erwin found himself in a loose circle of moneymakers, instantly recognisable by their aloof self-confidence, certain of their place in society; a place that Erwin would as soon see them striped of. They allowed him to join their conversation, recognising his military position.

As he listened to them talk, contributing a few words every now and then, feigning rapt interest in their endless drivel, his gaze drifted down the table to Levi. There was a conversation happening around him and to anyone who didn’t known better, it appeared as if Levi was concentrating on what was being said, when in fact Erwin thought he was just trying to remember the order of the cutlery in front of him. No matter how many of these things they came to, Levi always found them alien. He was a soldier after all, not a socialite.

Levi glanced quickly at him, and Erwin tapped the outside fork. Levi nodded, and looked away again.

Erwin spent the next hour, pitching his next expedition to the men around him, trying to get them to see how important it was; by the end of the meal, seeing the bored expressions on their faces, he knew he’d wasted his time again. He didn’t give up hope just yet, however; there was still the potential of his main mark for this evening.

He continued to network once they were back in the ballroom; shaking hands with all their current investors and filling them in on the advancements Scouting Legion had recently made. Levi was doing the same, it was the reason Erwin insisted he attended these things at all; his label as humanity’s strongest was their main selling point, and it was difficult to sell a commodity, if the product wasn’t there to prove the point.

Levi was managing not to scowl, and his usual pose of not caring a single fuck, hadn’t been modeled at all this evening, or not so that Erwin had noticed anyway. Levi looked up and caught his eye, it was deliberate, and Erwin frowned as he watched Levi slip something into the lip of a vase nearby where he was standing.

It was a further ten minutes before Erwin made it to the spot Levi had been in, and quickly plucked the note from the flowers.

_You look so fuckable right now, I want to bend you over this table right here and now_

Erwin scrunched up the paper and slipped it into his trousers pocket.

“Commander Smith,”

“Erwin, please.” he replied. It was the daughter of the noble he hoped to bring on side.

“Are you hot?”

“It is a little warm in here; would you care to dance?”

He’d have to have words with Levi about making him blush like this in public. He led the young lady back out on to the dance-floor, a gentle hand on her arm and lower back. Erwin listened to her tell him about her dream to join the royal court. He listened to her tell him about her family home and grounds. His listened to her tell him about her little dog, Ulrich.

Small minded thoughts, of small minded people.

She listened as he told her about the Scouting Legion. She listened as he told her about his next expedition. She listened as he explained how difficult it was to get funding these days and what a shame it would be if they didn’t manage to raise the money necessary to continue their work.

Erwin had a rapt and eager audience.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Levi slipping another note under the stone bust of a family descendant. When the young lady, Jessamine, he made a mental note to remember, excused herself, Erwin made his way over to the grim looking head, and pulled the note out from where it was hidden.

_When I get you home, I’m going to fuck you so hard_

Erwin added this note to the last and quickly scanned the ballroom, looking for Levi. He couldn’t see him anywhere among the sea of faces, he did however spot Nile, at the exact same moment Nile spotted him. There was no avoiding each other now and they both looked about as happy about that fact as the other.

“Nile.”

“Erwin.” Nile greeted. “Are you ok? You look flushed.”

Damn it, Levi.

“Just a little too much wine.”

Nile nodded. “It’s the only way to get through these things.”

Erwin nodded. They talked for a time about the last meeting of the council, both of them dissatisfied with the outcomes, but for entirely different reasons. They talked for a time about their upcoming missions. They talked for a time about Marie and the children. It was only when Erwin spotted levi hiding another note in a far-fetched part of the ballroom, that he felt the need to move on.

“If you’ll excuse me, Nile; I’ve just seen someone I wish to speak with.”

Nile wasn’t bothered in the slightest and they parted ways.

This note read: _I’m going to rip off your shirt and throw you down on the bed._

The next: _I’m going to grab you by the balls, and bite your neck._

The one after: _I’m going to pull your hair, and suck on your nipples._

Followed by: _I’m going to spank your tight fucking arse._

By now Erwin was already hard, but at the mention of spanking, his cock jumped a little in anticipation; and all the while he was still making polite conversation with polite society.

“Commander,”

Erwin turned to see the nobleman he’d been tracking all night standing in front of him.

“It’s been a wonderful evening; thank you for inviting me.” Erwin said.

“Nonsense, it’s been a pleasure to have you here.” the noble stated. That was a rare thing for Erwin to hear “I’ve heard nothing else for the past half an hour apart from your exploits. It seems you’ve made quite an impression on my daughter.”

“Jessamine is a delightful young lady, you’ve done well in raising her.”

The noble smiled brightly.

“I’d like to donate some money to your next campaign.”

Erwin too, smiled brightly.

“I can assure you, sir; your money will be going to a worthy cause.”

They talked for a while about logistics.

He found Levi’s next note in his jacket pocket, when he reached in to pull out a business card to give the noble:

_I’m going to finger fuck you till you beg._

Erwin froze, hoping the other man hadn’t been able to read what was written on the slim slip of paper.

“Is everything ok?” the noble asked.

“Yes, it’s just something I forgot I needed to address.”

He handed the noble his business card, and turned to see Levi disappear out on to the balcony. It was the closest they’d been to each other all evening and Erwin was now craving his company; or if he was going to be entirely honest, he was craving Levi’s touch.

Levi was no longer on the balcony when he stepped out a few minutes later, but he had left something for Erwin on the balcony wall. Unsure what he was going to find, Erwin took the few steps, and picked up the ring box. It was expensive, quality evident in its making. Erwin’s heartbeat quickened.

He flipped it open, and a final note slipped out, floating lightly down to the ground.

_I want you to stay hard, til I’m ready for you to cum_

Erwin looked in to the box, staring blankly for a heartbeat or two before it clicked, and when it did, he couldn’t help but laugh, causing a few of the other guests to look at him in alarm.

The cock ring glinted in the light from the window behind him, sitting snug on its velvet cushion; Levi had paid good money to get this toy made. Erwin slid the box into his pocket and stepped back inside, heading straight through the ballroom and up the stairs to the bathroom.

It was a perfect fit.

Every time he glimpsed Levi after that, his cock pulsed and the ring tightened even more around him, making him want to groan; Levi would have seen his discomfort and known the cause; and once, when their stares met across the distance of the room, Erwin thought he could also see Levi’s.

It felt like an eternity longer before he could reasonably leave, but when he did finally sit back in the seclusion of the carriage, he had to fight the urge to touch himself. The horses moved away and the jolt sent electricity through him. He couldn’t wait till he got home.

The carriage door swung open and Levi clambered in.

He looked at Erwin, a burning intensity in his eyes: “I can’t wait till we get home.”

“Thank fuck for that,” Erwin moaned. “I need you to make good on all those notes you left me, right now.”

Erwin didn’t know how he was going to repay Levi for this evening, but it would have to be sometime amazing.


End file.
